My Little Sister
by kaorinin
Summary: Byakuya's POV saat pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo. Serta janjinya kepada Hisana. This is for Bleach Vivariation Festival. Dedicated for draconiandevil18. Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Warning** : OOC, timeline ngacak, semi-canon, IchiRuki, Byakuya's POV, don't like don't read!

didedikasikan kepada **draconiandevil18**. Yang sebenernya sama sekali ngga ngerti manga dan semacamnya. Tapi mengaku nge-fans dengan Byakuya Kuchiki. Setelah diselidiki, katanya karena Byakuya adalah seorang bangsawan.

Dan untuk IchiRuki disini, simpel. Karena saya Ichiruki Shipper hahahaha. =='

* * *

SHUUUU.

Angin bertiup agak kencang kali ini. Menerbangkan daun yang berserakan di halaman rumahku. Aku merapikan sedikit rambutku yang acak-acakkan. Hari ini aku harus tampil maksimal. Ini adalah hari penting!

Hari ini—tujuh hari pertama di musim gugur—adikku, Kuchiki Rukia akan menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat agak kaku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan, aura kebahagiaan yang memancar halus dari Rukia. Si Jeruk bodoh itu juga. Dia dari tadi hanya diam saja. Memandang lurus-lurus ke arah adikku. Mungkin dia terpana, melihat kecantikan Rukia yang luar biasa.

Aku pun berjalan menjemput adikku. Mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Ya, aku adalah pengiring pengantinnya. Di belakangku sudah berdiri Karin dan Yuzu. Mereka tersenyum lebar. Sambil memegang buket bunga, keduanya menyuruh agar aku cepat mengiring Rukia menuju pelaminan. Sudah tidak sabar.

Wajah Rukia terlihat tegang, ia menatap takut kepadaku. Heran, apa yang ditakutkan bocah ini?

"Aku takut, Nii-sama." Rukia berbisik pelan.

"Takut? Kepada siapa? Kalau Jeruk itu berani mengganggumu, bilang saja kepadaku." jawabku ringan.

"Bukan itu." kata Rukia. Ia terlihat sangat gusar. "—aku hanya.." Rukia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Perlahan aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rukia.

"Kau gugup?" tanyaku.

Rukia mengangguk. Aku berusaha menahan tawa. Dia ini, sangat mirip dengan Hisana.

Aku menepuk pelan punggung tangan Rukia. Memberikan ketenangan kepadanya. Menyalurkan keberanian. Lalu aku tersenyum, melihat dia yang kini juga tersenyum—walau lemah.

Dan aku pun mengangguk, menarik perlahan tangannya. Membimbingnya berjalan menuju kehidupan barunya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gotei 13 pun bertepuk tangan meriah. Musik ala pernikahan barat yang dinyalakan, mengalun dengan syahdu. Mengiringi langkahku juga Rukia. Sebenarnya aku menginginkan pernikahan tradisional saja. Lebih elegan. Lagipula kami ini kan keluarga bangsawan. Tapi Rukia menolak. Ia berpendapat kalau itu akan sangat merepotkan. Yah, harus kuakui dulu juga ketika aku menikahi Hisana aku merasa kerepotan. Dari mulai tradisi minum sake sampai tradisi mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting Sakaki. Tapi tetap saja, itu adalah peraturan. Rukia juga bilang, bahwa ia sangat ingin seperti Chappy dalam _Chappy-show_ yang mengenakan gaun putih dengan hiasan mawar merah sebagai mahkotanya.

Langkah kami semakin mendekati altar. Kepala Jeruk itu sekarang tersenyum. Matanya masih memandang lembut adikku. Kulihat dari ujung mataku, adikku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Masih kuingat hari dimana Si Jeruk itu meminta izin padaku untuk menikahi Rukia.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Jadi, mau apa kau datang kesini?" tanyaku dingin.

Rukia memain-mainkan tangannya dengan gelisah. Pandangan matanya tak tentu. Kelihatan sekali ia gugup. Tapi tidak dengan pria aneh yang ada di sisinya itu. Dagunya terangkat, menantangku berbicara. Mata cokelat-nya menatap dalam. Raut wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku ingin menikahi Rukia." ujarnya lantang. Tegas dan mantap. Tak kudengar sedikitpun keraguan dari nada suaranya.

"Menikah?" tanyaku kalem.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk.

Bisa kulihat Rukia semakin tak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya. Aku pun menjadi tak tega. Kutatap mata cokelat yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau serius, Kurosaki?"

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang main-main?"

Lancar. Jawaban itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut si Jeruk. Raut wajahnya masih sama, tidak sedikitpun berubah.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada adikku?" aku hanya ingin mengujinya sedikit.

Si Jeruk itu kaget. Tak menyangka diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tampak berfikir. Hati-hati, Jeruk. Salah-salah kau akan masuk ke dalam perangkapku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menatap matanya tajam. Berusaha membuat suasana tegang, aku mengeluarkan sedikit reiatsuku. Tipis saja. Tapi aku yakin, itu akan _mengusiknya_ sedikit.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan lagi, pandangan mata kami bertemu.

"Dengar Byakuya! Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan Rukia boneka Chappy setiap harinya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membelikan mansion mewah seperti ini. Tapi aku—" si Jeruk itu berhenti sejenak. Menggenggam tangan adikku. "—aku akan memberikan cintaku seutuhnya pada adikmu! Kuchiki Rukia!" teriaknya lantang.

Cih, apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh pemuda jeruk ini? Darimana dia mengutip kata-kata norak tersebut? Dan kenapa malah adikku tersenyum manis memandangi si Jeruk? Tidak masuk akal.

Aku masih diam. Aku masih ingin membantah. Aku masih ingin menguji pemuda jeruk ini. Aku masih ingin menegakkan peraturan. Adikku Rukia, hanya boleh menikah dengan sesama bangsawan! Aku tak akan menyerahkan adikku pada mahluk satu ini!

Tapi semua itu luluh ketika aku menoleh, menatap mata _violet_ Rukia.

Mata itu..

Mata itu menatapku penuh permohonan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada genangan air yang sudah ingin keluar membebaskan diri.

"Nii-sama.." bibir tipis itu bergetar ketika memanggilku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kuchiki Rukia membantahku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, tidak percaya. Adikku—Kuchiki Rukia tak akan pernah membantahku. Tak akan mengganggu gugat keputusanku. Tak akan _memohon_ kepadaku. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Lalu.. kenapa?

Kulihat Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya. Seolah berkata, 'tenang Rukia. aku disisimu'. Aku kembali menatap mata _violet_ itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika—tiba-tiba—Rukia menunduk. Terdengar isakan pelan darinya. Bahunya pun bergetar hebat. Ichigo buru-buru melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Rukia. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha meredakan tangisan Rukia.

Selama beberapa menit aku masih diam. Memandangi terus kejadian di hadapanku ini. Berkali-kali Ichigo melirikku dengan sebal.

Aku menghela nafas.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Kuhampiri adik kesayanganku itu. Menatapnya, hingga pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Lagi-lagi ekspresi memohon. Aku jadi ingat Hisana. Dia juga jago dalam urusan memohon.

"Rukia, tolong berhenti menangis." Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

Buru-buru dia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Lihat, ia memang anak yang penurut. Sekuat mungkin aku menahan tawaku. Tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat sama sekali.

"Kau tahu kan peraturan di keluarga Kuchiki?" tanyaku pelan. Aku agak menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Bisa dilihat wajah Rukia yang sudah hampir ingin menangis lagi.

Rukia mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu, nii-sama. Menikah dengan sesama bangsawan." Rukia menjawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Aku diam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Jangan sampai salah seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu jawabanku." jawabku seperlahan mungkin. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan mental adikku.

Salah. Mungkin kalimat barusan adalah kalimat terfatal yang pernah kuucapkan. Bukan hanya Rukia yang langsung tertunduk lemas, tapi juga si Jeruk yang langsung menatapku berang.

"Apa maksudmu Byakuya?" teriaknya sambil bangkit. Mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

Dasar bocah penuh emosi.

"Lepaskan aku Kurosaki." perintahku tenang.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyetujui pernikahanku. AKU DAN RUKIA SALING MENCINTAI!"

Sayang sekali aku sedang tak memegang Senbonzakura. Kalau iya, sudah daritadi aku tebas kepala jeruknya ini.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang? Aku sedang tak ingin mengeluarkan reiatsu dalam jumlah yang besar." ujarku tenang.

Rukia menyentuh pelan tangan Ichigo. beberapa detik kemudian aku mendapati tangan yang mencengkeram leherku mengendur perlahan.

Aku mengusap pelan leherku. Sial! Sakit juga, rupanya. Awas kau jeruk!

Rukia masih memegang lengan Ichigo, mengusapnya pelan.

Aku melihatnya..

Rukia tersenyum sedih.

Dan runtuhlah sudah pertahanan terakhirku. Keegoisanku. Segala peraturanku.

Aku berani bersumpah, belum pernah aku melihat Rukia tersenyum seperti ini. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Tapi senyum ini? Harus kuartikan apa senyum ini?

Dan memori pun mulai berputar cepat di kepalaku. Terus berputar. Aku ingat pertama kali ketika aku mengadopsinya. Dia menangis. Ya, aku melihatnya. Ketika si Abarai itu membuatnya kecewa.

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali kuajarkan tata karma dan peraturan-peraturan keluarga Kuchiki. Aku melihat dia menangis. Menahan segala ketidaksukaan dan ketidakpuasannya.

Aku ingat ketika dia dijatuhi hukuman mati. Ketika aku menengoknya di penjara, memberitahukannya bahwa hari eksekusinya dipercepat. Aku melihat dia menangis lagi. Seorang diri. Menahan kesedihan mendalam di hatinya.

Tapi seingatku, aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum _sesedih_ ini.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya aku ingin menebas tubuhku sendiri dengan senbonzakura. Aku sungguh tak tahan. Hisana sudah pasti mengomeli diriku, karena aku tak becus menjaga Rukia.

Hisana..

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mengulang kesalahan kita dahulu? Haruskah aku—lagi-lagi—melanggar peraturan keluarga Kuchiki?

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, aku tetap tak bisa untuk menolak melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya memang aku lakukan. Tiga hari setelah itu, aku menyetujui pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo. Tak peduli dengan para tetua. Tak peduli juga dengan peraturan sialnya itu. Yang harus kupedulikan adalah kebahagiaan Rukia, adikku satu-satunya.

Rukia langsung memelukku ketika mendengar kabar itu. Dia menangis lagi. Dia juga tersenyum. Tapi aku berani jamin, senyum yang ini beda dengan senyum yang terakhir ia perlihatkan kepadaku. Senyumnya sudah bercampur dengan tawa. Khas Rukia.

Si kepala Jeruk itu menghadiahkan tatapan terima kasih kepadaku. Cih, dikiranya aku baik kepadanya? Aku hanya melakukan apapun demi adikku. Tapi bodohnya, adikku malah memilih bocah seperti dia.

Aku merasa _familiar_ dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan lega ini, ya aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Perasaan lega ketika aku melanggar peraturan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ketika aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Memberikanku kebahagiaan yang tak akan tergantikan.

Dan aku yakin, Hisana. Aku tak salah melakukan ini.

Sesaat, rasanya aku melihatmu tersenyum dari balik pigura itu..

.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

Tap.

Langkah kami terhenti. Kami sudah mencapai altar tempat Ichigo beridiri. Segera Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kesediaan tanga Rukia untuk menggenggamnya.

Kulihat adikku tersenyum manis ketika menggerakkan tangannya. Menerima uluran tangan Ichigo. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh dengan kecemasan dan ketegangan kini tidak telihat lagi. Yang terlihat di mataku sekarang adalah senyuman bahagia Rukia. Diselingi tawa kecil. Sangat khas.

Sebelum berbalik badan menghadap pendeta, kulihat Ichigo tersenyum kepadaku. Entah maksudnya untuk apa, aku tidak mengerti. Dan jujur, aku tak ingin repot-repot untuk mengerti.

"Kalian sudah siap?" pertanyaan Pendeta membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk. Aku diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kisah adikku ini.

"Baik, kita akan segera mulai." Pendeta itu pun tersenyum menatap kedua mempelai.

"Apakah kamu, Kurosaki Ichigo, bersedia untuk mencintai Kuchiki Rukia sampai akhir, melindunginya apapun yang terjadi, dan setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Si Bocah Jeruk itu menoleh sebentar ke arah adikku. Dan tersenyum.

"Aku bersedia." Jawabnya mantap.

"Dan apakah kamu, Kuchiki Rukia, bersedia untuk mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo sampai akhir, menerima dan menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun, baik senang maupun sedih, dan setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hening sejenak.

Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan kalau adik kesayanganku itu sedang tersenyum.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Rukia.

Dan tanpa menunggu, Ichigo segera memberikan bukti janjinya di depan Pendeta, kami semua dan juga di depan Tuhan tadi. Ichigo mencium lembut bibir Rukia, yang dibalas sama lembutnya oleh adikku. Gemuruh tawa dan tepuk tangan riuh di belakangku. Terdengar juga suara seperti siulan—yang aku yakin pelakunya pasti si bocah Kusajishi itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak rela melihat Si Bocah Jeruk itu berbuat mesum terhadap adikku. Tapi mereka sekarang sudah menikah, ya?

Aku menghela nafas.

Rasanya aku perlu beradaptasi.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Byakuya-sama, saya mohon carilah adik saya."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataanmu barusan. Kau sedang sekarat Hisana, kumohon, lupakan sejenak urusan adikmu itu!

"—dan setelah dia ditemukan, tolong jangan beritahu kalau saya ini kakaknya."

"—lindungilah adik saya, Byakuya-sama. Dengan kekuatan—" uhuk! Uhuk! Kau terbatuk sebentar, membuat kecemasanku bertambah. "—dengan kekuatan Byakuya-sama." Lanjutmu.

"Sudah, Hisana. Jangan pikirkan tentang adikmu dahulu. Pikirkanlah dirimu dahulu, kesehatanmu." Ujarku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Kau pun menggeleng lemah.

"Saya telah meninggalkan adik saya. Saya mohon, izinkanlah dia memanggil Byakuya-sama dengan sebutan nii. Karena saya tak pantas untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan nee olehnya. Bahagiakanlah ia. Jangan pernah biarkan ia menderita, Byakuya-sama."

Kau terbatuk lagi, membuatku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Maaf, saya bersikap manja hingga akhir. Maaf saya tak bisa membalas kebaikan yang telah Byakuya-sama berikan kepada saya."

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, Hisana." untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sangat panik.

Kau tersenyum.

"Lima tahun yang saya lewati bersama Byakuya-sama bagaikan mimpi bagi saya. Saya tak akan pernah melupakannya."

Aku merasakan panas di sekitar mataku. Dan kurasakan setitik air mulai menjebol pertahananku. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menangis.

"Bya..kuya-sa..ma…"

Dan aku pun tak kuasa menahan kumpulan air di mataku lagi. Aku membiarkan mereka berontak, dan membebaskan diri. Kuciumi tanganmu yang masih hangat. Tangan yang senantiasa membelaiku.. Tangan yang senantiasa menyemangatiku..

"Aku berjanji, Hisana. Aku akan menemukan adikmu, dan aku akan membuatnya bahagia." Janjiku di telinganya.

Tenanglah disana, Hisana..

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

"Nii-sama? Sedang apa Nii-sama disini?" perkataan Rukia membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia menghampiriku, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku hanya tak suka dengan keramaian." jawabku asal.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi kepada nii-sama."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkannya?"

"A—aku tahu. Tapi.."

"—Rukia." potongku. Aku menoleh memandangnya.

Hening sejenak. Hanya ada angin yang membelai-belai rambutku dan juga Rukia.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Setulus yang aku bisa.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Jawabku kalem sejurus kemudian.

Rukia memelukku. Dan aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Semuanya akan _baik-baik saja_, adikku.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAA! Ayo kita berfoto! _Daddy_ sudah tak sabar ingin berfoto denganmu!" Kurosaki Isshin—ayah si bocah Jeruk itu mengganggu suasana damai yang sempat tercipta tadi. Kulihat bocah Jeruk itu mencak-mencak kepada ayahnya. Baguslah, setidaknya orang yang mendampingi adikku itu sadar bahwa ayahnya sudah gila.

"Ayo, nii-sama." Rukia menarik tanganku, membawaku ke tengah kebun. Menghampiri Si Bocah Jeruk dan juga ayahnya.

Dan kami pun segera berbaris. Berbaris memanjang sesuai arahan dari Abarai, yang kusuruh sebagai tukang foto di hari ini.

Rukia dan Ichigo berada di tengah. Aku disamping Rukia—tentu saja. Isshin berada di samping Si Bocah Jeruk. Dan Yuzu serta Karin berada di tengah juga, di depan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Siap semua?" tanya Renji.

Kami semua mengangguk.

"_One, two, three… CHEERS_!"

Aku tersenyum.

Rukia sudah bahagia, Hisana.

* * *

A/N :

fyuuuuuh~ dikira ngga bakal bisa ikutan Bulan Juli. hiks akhirnya bisa juga. *menangis bahagia*. dikerjakan ngebut dua hari sebelum deadline. jadi mohon dibukakan pintu maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ceritaya abal dan labil (?)

sengaja bikin Byakuya's POV. karena jujur, gue sendiri tertarik sama apa yang dipikirkan Byakuya itu sendiri. disini gue menggambarkan Byakuya itu tetap cool dan pendiam (ngerasa ngga? ngerasa dong *maksa) tapi dalam hatinya sebenernya dia adalah orang yang selalu berfikiran panjang. dia jarang banget nunjukkin isi hatinya. makanya disini, cuma depan Rukia, dia bisa nunjukkin senyumnya. sisi putih dari seorang Byakuya :)

dan untuk **draconiandevil18** fic ini gue persembahkan khusus buat lo. sengaja gue bikin dengan tokoh utama Byakuya-Rukia-Ichigo. karena gue tau, pengenalan karakter lo terbatas. *wink*

oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya. **wajib review! XD**


End file.
